Tucker Foley
Tuckard "Tucker" Foley (also called "Tuck" or "Tuckerino") is a character in the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom. He is one of Danny's two best friends, the other being Sam Manson. He is voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins. According to creator Butch Hartman, the origin of Tucker's name is from the combined last names of actor Chris Tucker and Axel Foley (Eddie Murphy's character from Beverly Hills Cop.)Butch Hartman Interview, March 30, 2006 http://hometown.aol.com/zcat6/IntBH2006p3.html Appearance and history Tucker's is one of Danny's two best friends, having stated as being close "since forever". He's mostly helped out Danny through the use of his PDA, which he uses to hack into various technological systems (Skulker's gauntlet or Technus' techno suit. ). He is also a meat fanatic, his perferred choice of food (he refuses any vegetation--enough that he had diarrhea since his digestive system couldn't ingest it ). Exposed to its content have caused him to develop a keen sense of smell finely attuned to it. Tucker has also shown decent aim with a crossbow and is shown to be a terrible singer, enough to release the trance Ember held over her world-wide audience. He is deathly afraid of hospitals, doctors, and nurses--as a result, he never visits the Casper High school nurse (bypassing it requires bagging his head to avoid eye contact) and snakes. Tucker once expressed jealousy over Danny's ghost powers, wishing for ghost powers of his own and gaining them unknowingly through Desiree, the wish-granting genie ghost. Tucker's powers quickly consumed him, turning him evil, until Danny put a stop to it, eventually restoring him back to normal through the use of the Fenton Ghostcatcher. (similar to a dreamcatcher) His uncontrollable vices and yearning for attention sent Tucker to unsuccessfully try and run for school president against the popular jock, Dash Baxter. Dash Baxter usually stuffs Tucker into a locker. On a later visit to the museum on a school field trip, Tucker notices that he resembles the picture of the Egyptian pharaoh on display. Hotep-Ra, a mummy ghost and past servant of the ancient king, noticed this and hands Tucker the king's ancient scepter which possesses Tucker and allows him to create an Egyptian world with himself as ruler and the teachers and students as his servants. Danny was forced to once again rein in his over-eager best friend. In the series finale, Tucker becomes the youngest mayor of Amity Park. Tucker's username in the massively popular multiplayer online role-playing game Doomed, a parody of the Doom series of video games, is "Fryer-Tuck". This is a reference to one of Robin Hood's merry men, Friar Tuck. Personality and weakness Tucker is an optimistic, light-hearted joker. Tucker enjoys talking, but often does not know when to keep his mouth shut, causing him to blurt out more than he should or cause trouble for his friends (accidentally revealing the password put on the Ghost Portal to the Guys In White for example). . His cloying, geeky, and appealing nature is not popular with the other students of Casper High and generally has a bad reputation amongst them. Tucker is a valuable friend to Danny throughout the series; mostly contribuing his technological expertise; he has used them to defeat various barriers ranging from hacking into Technus' technological creations, to setting off security alarms, and despite his reluctance, is loyal (spying on Sam for Danny when she briefly dated Gregor/Elliot to sharing just about anything with Danny. Tucker has also shown to be rather observant as he quickly notices Sam's crush on Danny and is often the middle man between Danny and Sam. Also, He has made a few advances toward Sam. This ends briefly though. Tucker is mildly flirtatious and particularly interested in girls, though his every attempt to get noticed by one has failed. Tucker's most serious crush was on Valerie Gray one which ended shortly afterwards, if not turned off by her status as a ghost hunter. ."Dude, you do know the minute you become Danny Phantom, she's gonna shoot first and ask questions never.", Reign Storm Despite his numerous rejections, Tucker still considers himself to be highly desirable due to his confident nature. He often dreams as big as he feels on the outside. Tucker's first love, however, is technology for he cannot live without it - to the point that his greatest fear is life without technology and his trusty PDA's (of which he has more than one). His love is such that he will go great lengths to get the latest technology. Tucker's PDAs are the most useful items of technology used to aid Danny's ghost hunting and fighting exploits, next to the inventions of Jack and Maddie Fenton. One of his greatest weaknesses is a tendency to abuse his relationships with his friends once he is in a position of power. Tucker has an inferiority complex where his friends are concerned, and whenever Tucker becomes empowered through a ghostly wish or otherwise, he tends to turn on his friends. This suggests a power-hungry and volatile side to the otherwise placid Tucker. At one point, Tucker was even perfectly willing to kill Danny at the behest of his wish-granting ghost benefactor. He is seen as irresponsible with power, using it for personal pleasure rather than the more righteous reasons Danny wields his with ( a connection to Vlad Plasmius). Relationships Danny Fenton Tucker values Danny as his best friend, seemingly sharing everything with him. He is loyal enough to do various things for him (spying, hacking, etc.), but has expressed jealousy over his ghost powers. Despite it all, Tucker always has Danny's back, whatever the case may be. Samantha "Sam" Manson Sam and Tucker are good friends, but are opposites to each other in terms of temperament; Sam is a strict vegetarian while Tucker is a meat fanatic, she is also more down-to-Earth and forceful while he's relaxed. This makes Sam and Tucker total opposites, but deep down are good friends. Tucker is the first to note Sam's feelings for Danny, but he does not make much out of it. Valerie Gray Tucker was at the point of a possible relationship with this girl, but abandoned her after finding out about her dislike of Danny Phantom. (Which is somewhat ironic, since Danny didn't.) Hotep-Ra He starts out serving Tucker due to his resembles to the pharaoh he once served, but secretly planned to use him to usurp the throne, a plan thwarted by both Danny and Tucker. External Links Category:Characters